This disclosure generally relates to a pillar assembly, and more particularly to a pillar assembly that can be formed of various panels that can be shipped in an efficient manner. This disclosure also relates to a pillar assembly having a reinforcement member for supporting the weight of a fence or a gate.
Pillars are used to support fences and gates. The pillars may be constructed of various materials such as wood, concrete, metal, fiberglass, or plastic. One known pillar assembly is an adjustable and reversible pillar assembly that is adapted to rest on a base. The assembly is a reversible substantially rectangular parallelepiped pillar housing resting on a base. The housing has opposite first and second ends which are substantially mirror images of one another. The first and second ends having corresponding first and second mounting flanges extending there around. The assembly is hollow, having a cavity therein defined by pillar walls extending longitudinally between the first and second ends of the pillar. The mounting flanges each extend inwardly of the walls and into the cavity. Either of the first or seconds ends is adapted for mounting on the base. One of the housing walls of the assembly is selectively removable from the assembly to provide access into the cavity when removed from the assembly. The base has substantially parallel upper and lower surfaces. The upper surface of the base is sized to mate with the first or second ends of the pillar assembly by mounting of the corresponding first or second mounting flanges onto the upper surface of base. Vertically adjustable feet are mounted to the lower surface of the base. The mounting flanges each have a plurality of mounting holes and the base has a corresponding plurality of ground anchor holes spaced around the base so as to cooperate with the plurality of mounting holes for receiving ground anchors for securing the pillar assembly onto the base and the base down onto the ground surface. The pillar assembly also has a vertically adjustable hinge mounting assembly that is mounted to or formed in one of the panels and the hinge mounting assembly may have a fence or a gate mounted thereon.
As can be appreciated, such a pillar assembly must be constructed of a heavy gauge metal in order to be strong enough to support a gate or a fence. Further, the pillar assembly must be strong enough to counteract the bending moment imparted to the pillar assembly by the cantilevered weight of the gate acting on the pillar assembly so as not to pull the pillar out of vertical alignment. One problem associated with such a pillar assembly is that the heavy gauge metal needed unnecessarily increases the cost of the assembly. Another problem associated with such a pillar assembly is that the heavy weight of the assembly makes shipping of the assembly very costly. Also, the heavy weight of the assembly requires more labor in unpacking the assembly, assembling the pillar assembly, and installing the assembly. All of these items add to the cost of manufacturing, shipping, and installing the pillar assembly which may lead to a decline in sales of the pillar assembly. Also, if a lighter gauge metal is used in the construction of a pillar assembly other problems may be encountered. One problem is that when transporting the known pillar assembly the weight of the assembly may bend, deform, or damage one or more of the walls. This should be avoided in that a new assembly will be required if one or more walls are damaged in this manner. Also, the lighter gauge metal may not be strong enough to support a gate or a fence. The weight of the gate may pull the pillar assembly out of alignment. If this occurs then the pillar assembly may have to be replaced or the alignment corrected. This may be difficult and time consuming and should be avoided.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior pillar assemblies. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a pillar assembly that may be constructed having various panels so that the pillar assembly may be transported in a knocked down form. It would also be beneficial to have a pillar assembly having a reinforcement member that is capable of supporting a gate or a fence mounted thereto. Also, it would be advantageous to have a pillar assembly having a reinforcement member that uses a lighter weight gauge of metal to reduce manufacturing costs, shipping costs, installation costs, and maintenance costs.